A New Dawn
by Wells the Grey
Summary: Book 1: A New Perspective Book 2: A New Dawn Taking place fifteen years after Team Flash was able to save Caitlin from herself and the birth of Nora and Thomas, Nora discovers her powers and has to struggle with be a student by day and a vigilante by night. She will meet new face but to her father, they are old.
1. Chapter 1: A New Age

**To be completely honest with you guys I just couldn't wait another day to publish the first chapter of A New Dawn. The first couple of chapters will be just about Nora learning how to use her powers but after that some fun will happen. I hope you guys do enjoy the first chapter!**

**Nora's POV**

_My Name is Nora Snow-Allen. I am the fastest woman alive. When I was fifteen I discovered my powers and the biggest secret, my father is the Flash. To the outside world I am an ordinary student but during the rest of my time, I help my father and the rest of Team Flash fight the Meta-Humans and their descendants who threaten our City. I am, Impulse._

_Let's start from the beginning. Where my story starts. They day I first developed my powers. _

_March 17, 2033_

"Nora, Thomas! Your going to be late for school" Dad yelled which echoed throughout the house. I walk down the stairs to see dad standing there. Mom wasn't here this morning because she got called in early at STAR Labs.

"Does it really matter if we're late by a couple minutes? We both get straight As in all our classes and we always have"

"Every year you sound more and more like your mother, and like me" He laughed "Come on" Thomas came down and we all left. After we got dropped off we were got the usual greeting from our older cousin, Dante. We are not blood related but we are more family than friends.

"Allen! Over here!"

_That was Dibny, Josh Dibny. Thomas' best friend. I on the other hand, never really liked him. I knew he was hiding something from the first day I met him._

"See you later sis" Thomas said going over towards them.

_Thomas was always the more popular out of the two of us. I was always the quiet one who everyone thought was just some nerd. There were a couple people who thought it was cool that I helped out my father at the CCPD._

I was walking through the hallway when I got hit against a locker. "Allen. You were never fast one your feet were you" She chuckled.

_Ruby Snart. I hate her more than I hated Dibny. She is a thorn permanently suck in my side. She always thought she ruled the school. Luckily now I can heal from all the bruises and scrapes._

"Nora. Are you alright?" My best friend asked me.

_That's Francine, Francine Thawne. In legitimacy she is more of a cousin than Dante but she has always been a good friend who I could always complain to about Ruby._

"Yeah I'm fine. Lisa, got early parole? What did you do? Slip the judge some money? Put something in their drink?"

"I'd better watch your mouth Allen, or you will be facing worse than a couple of bruises"

"For the last time Ruby, leave Nora alone" Dante interrupts

"Whatever you say Ramon" She flirted. Dante proceeded to roll his eyes and came to see if I was alright.

_Dante has never liked Ruby but she is very fond of him. It kinda annoys him._

"Nora are you okay?" He asks

"Yeah I'm fine it's just I was starting to get used to she not being here"

"You and me both"

**Later that day**

After the bell rang both Francine and I went to our lockers.

_Luckily, for us, our lockers we almost right next to each other. On that day we decided to walk to her house._

"Have you seen Thomas?" I asked while we walked.

"No the last time i saw him was in math" While we were walking we heard the sound of police sirens and turned around to see two police escorts chasing after an oil truck. The truck spun out and slid quite fast towards us. I grabbed Francine and I somehow ran to the other side of the road. I looked back at the oil truck and saw it stopped with Josh standing there.

He pulled out his phone and called someone "Dad, she knows. Nora knows"

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Nora... you have powers"

"What do you mean powers? Like the Flash powers?" Before he could respond a breach had opened up beside me and my uncle jumped out of it.

"Uncle Cisco?"

"Hi Nora. I need you to come with me. I guess you should also come Francine" We all go through the breach and end up in a room with a bunch of technology.

"Nora" I hear a man say. I turned around and saw the Flash standing there.

"Flash? The Flash?"

"Yes Nora... the Flash"

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Same reason I'm here" The Flash removes his cowl to expose his face.

"Dad? You're the Flash?"

"Yes Nora and you and Thomas have my powers... and your mothers"

"Mom? You have powers too?"

_She would then transform into her alter ego, Frost._

"Who else knows about this?" I asked

"Cisco and Dante, Ralph and his son, Iris and Eddie, Joe and Cecile, Wally, Jesse, and Harry. That's about it and Nora we can't tell Thomas"

"Why not?"

"Just please Nora. Promise me that you won't tell Thomas"

"Fine"

"Thank you and I guess while we are on the topic... Francine you're also a meta"

"I'm a meta? How? Neither one of my parents are metas and there has been no new dark matter around Central City"

"How did you know it was Dark Matter" Dad asked her

"I read"

"And the part about your parents not being metas aren't exactly true"

"Around sixteen years ago your father was trapped in the speed force" Mom started to say

"The What now?" Both Francine And I said

"The place where I get my powers" Dad responded

"When we got him back he had absorbed some of the speed force"

"So he's a speedster?"

"No. Eddie didn't gain an increase in speed but he did gain the same healing factor that I have. That's why he's a meta but doesn't have traces of dark matter"

**The next day**

At this point I was still in shock from what I found out the day before. The fact that my father was the flash and I was also a speedster. My main objective was to find Dante and punch him for not telling me he was working with my father.

I found Dante and was walking toward him when once again I got hit against a locker "Sorry Allen. Didn't uh... didn't see you there" I rolled my eyes and got back up.

"Hey Nora. You okay? I heard about what happened yesterday" I simply slapped his arm as hard as I could. "Ow, what was that for?"

"That was for not telling me that you're a meta and working with my father, which again you didn't tell me about"

"Look Nora. We can't be having these conversations here at school okay. I'll meet you, Josh, and Francine after school"

This school day was the longest yet. I felt like I was there for three days but then the final bell rang and I chased after Josh and Francine and we met up with Dante.

"Thank you for meeting me after school"

"What is it Dante?" I asked him

"I wanted to talk to you guys about your powers"

"What is there to talk about? You and Josh have already known about them and Francine and I were going to be debriefed later today"

"It's about sacrifices that you will need to make"

"What sacrifices?"

"Remember when we had that lockdown where two armed men entered the school"

"Yeah who wouldn't"

"And you remember how the Flash arrived and stopped them"

"Yeah"

"That was the hardest moment in my life. I wanted so badly to use my powers and save people but I knew I couldn't because if I did I would have been exposed as a meta which would have lead to a lot more people being hurt. Long story short I just got to remind you that even though you can use your powers for anything... don't, you don't know who could be watching"

_Unknown to us at the time Ruby was around the corner of the school listening to everything that we were saying._

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: New Frontiers

**Chapter 2: New Frontiers**

_March 24__th_ _2033_

It's been a week since I first discovered my powers and my father is the Flash. When I'm not at school, and when I do not have homework, I train at Team Flash's HQ just outside of the city.

**A/N: At this point in the timeline Barry has moved Team Flash to the old STAR Labs Hanger and has refurbished STAR Labs to continue working on advanced technologies and the Flash Museum as well.**

In a way I'm really happy that I have powers. Now I have a higher gym mark because my overall speed and strength is greater than before. Also I can get all my work and homework done in class because I can do them a lot quicker. After the bell rang I went to my locker and met Francine, Thomas, and Josh at the usual spot outside the school.

"There she is" Francine yelled. "For someone who can run faster than a car, you seem to be very acquainted with the word 'late'"

"Shhhh!" I said running towards them

"Wait you can run faster than a car?" Thomas asked. I tried to make up an excuse on the spot and all I got was.

"She just joking because I've gotten faster in gym" I gave her the death stare because she almost revealed the truth to Thomas. I see behind Francine in the distance a woman look at us. I had no idea who she was so I just ignored her and returned my attention to my friends.

"I so wish we didn't have to take math this year" Thomas complained

"Don't get caught talking like that around Mom or Dad"

"It's just, it's too easy"

"Well why don't you take your Grade Eleven math this summer and do your Grade Twelve next year"

"I already planned on that sis… wait, weren't you there when Mom and Dad dragged me down to plan out High School"

"Yeah I was, but do you really think that I payed attention to your school plan" I gave him a smirk. I see behind Thomas someone just sitting by themselves but he looked just… wow.

I hit Francine on the arm to get her attention "Who is that?"

"His name's August, August Heart. Rumour has it that his father abandoned him and his mother before he was born. Wait… is someone getting the feels?" She says giggling.

"Maybe, maybe not"

"You should go introduce yourself" I stand up and go introduce myself

"Hi, are you new to MHS? I haven't seen you around before"

"Yeah actually I am. Today's actually my first day. I'm August, August Heart"

"Nora, Nora Snow-Allen"

"Snow and Allen? As in CEO of STAR Labs Caitlin Snow and the Director of the CSI Division Barry Allen?"

"Yeah. I'm actually they're daughter"

"That's so cool! What is it like being their daughter?"

"Well for the most part my Dad is easy going on school as long as I get As in all my classes, except for Geography and History, those are just the worst. I can't say the same for Mom though. Well it was nice meeting you August. I'll see you around" I walk back over to Francine, Thomas, and Josh.

"Why did you cut your conversation short? You made me lose a bet." Thomas said handing Francine a Twenty

"I guys betted on how long the conversation would be. Wow. You guys should get a life" I laugh

"No but seriously why didn't you talk to him longer?" Francine asked

"I don't know, maybe it's because he's cute and I can barely stand while around him"

"So you are getting the feels" She teased. I lightly slap her arm which she responds by slapping mine. I slowly started to daze off as I watch August walk towards us…

_Wait! He's walking towards us_

I try my hardest not to look like I was staring but I don't think it fooled my friends.

"August this is Francine, Thomas, Josh"

"Hey. So August do you happen to be dating anyone currently?" Francine asks.

_She could at least try to be less subtle._

"Uh… No… I'm new to Central City and don't really know anyone" We hear the warning bell ring and we were confused because it does not feel like it has been Forty Minutes.

"I guess that's the bell. I'm going to go look for my class. See you guys around." August says walking off.

"Hey August. What class do you have?" I ask

"I think I have Chemistry"

"I can show you where it is. I actually have Chemistry right now"

"I'd appreciate that. Thank you" We went to our lockers and August and I went to Chemistry. The day went on, after Chemistry I went to my next class while August went to his. After school August asked me if I wanted to hang out but today my father wants me to train so I had to decline. I ran over to the HQ and found Josh and Dante.

"Hey Guys. Have either one of you seen my Dad?"

"No we haven't" Dante said

"Well maybe this should be the first thing we will train on" I could hear my dad talk but I couldn't see him anywhere

"Dad? Are you there?"

"Yes Nora, I am"

"Where?"

"Well that's the first lesson of the day" I started to run around the complex trying to find him but I couldn't so I returned to the main area. When I returned I could very slightly see him just standing but when I stopped using my powers I couldn't see him anymore.

"Dad I just saw you" He started to become visible which was an odd sight.

"How did you…?" Dante asked in shock

"I stood still… really fast"

"How is that even possible?"

"So I can do that?" I asked

"Eventually, Nora. But you will need to train"

"So let's get started" Josh yelled. We trained for hours. I learned how to 'phase' myself, as my father would say, Josh learned how to use his powers while fighting to gain the upper hand and Dante learned how to breach. I also found out that I have an unusual DNA strained which limits my powers that I got from my mother.

"I think we may have a Junior Team Flash on our hands" Cisco says walking in.

"Maybe you should work on a name than Cisco" Dad said

"Snap you're right. I start working on one right away" We hear sirens start to go off which kinda startled me:

"What's that?" I asked nervously

"It's a distress signal… coming from… STAR Labs" Cisco said after he looked back up from one of the computers.

"Caitlin" Dad said looking at him

"You two go. We'll be right behind you" Both my dad and I run over to STAR Labs to see a white and gold speedster trashing the place.

"Who the hell are you?" Dad yelled at him

"I'm the fastest man alive, Flash. I'm the true god of speed. I am Godspeed!"

**To be continued...**

**Twitter: wellsthegrey**


	3. Chapter 3: New Frontiers Part 2

**Chapter 3: New Frontiers Part 2**

We hear sirens start to go off which kinda startled me:

"What's that?" I asked nervously

"It's a distress signal… coming from… STAR Labs" Cisco said after he looked back up from one of the computers.

"Caitlin" Dad said looking at him

"You two go. We'll be right behind you" Both my dad and I run over to STAR Labs to see a white and gold speedster trashing the place.

"Who the hell are you?" Dad yelled at him

"I'm the fastest man alive, Flash. I'm the true god of speed. I am Godspeed!" He started to rush towards us at immense speeds. We charged towards him but to our surprise he turns around and charges out the doors. I try to keep up to them but both my father and Godspeed were too fast so I returned to STAR Labs. I found a couple of the staff unconscious and found Mom unconscious in the Cortex.

"Mom!" I ran up to her and checked her pulse to find it stable.

"Nora. We'll bring her to the HQ. You should find your father" Cisco said running out of a breach. Dad runs into the cortex and seeing mom lying on the ground.

"Caitlin!" He yells while running over to her.

"Barry. We'll take her back to the HQ but who did this?"

"His name was Godspeed"

**An hour later**

"How are we going to stop this Godspeed?" Dad asks looking for suggestions.

"I don't think we can Dad. He was faster than both you and I"

"Maybe it's time" Cisco pipes in

"No… no, we're not doing that"

"Doing what?" I asked

"Bringing Thomas into the loop"

"No, why would we ever do that. It will only put Tommy in more risk" I yelled

"Nora. It could also help him understand how to protect himself from this monster. Your aunt told me once that the only way to protect someone is to tell them the truth and that is what we are going to do. Now, Cisco, Where is Thomas currently"

"He's still at MHS doing his math competition but… oh my god… Barry look!" Uncle Cisco yelled while point towards one of the screens which had a live security recording with Godspeed walking towards the school.

"We have to get there, now!" Dad yelled which Uncle Cisco proceeded to open a breach which we all went through. We were now standing in front of my school with Godspeed walking towards us.

"Ah… Team Flash. Why do you have to ruin all the fun?" He taunted.

"Because they're innocent people"

"Innocent?! Humanity itself is guilty"

"Guilty of what exactly"

"Everything" He started charging towards us to which our response was to charge towards him but before I started to charge towards him, Dad put his arm in front of me and told me to get everyone out of the building and away from the chaos. The battle only took around ten minutes but Godspeed got away. They returned to the students, teachers, and I.

"Thomas Snow-Allen, please come with me" Dad said reaching his arm to Thomas. Thomas grabbed Dad's arm and we ran back to the HQ.

"Wow, that was weird. Why exactly did you need me exactly?" Thomas asked very confused

"We need to tell you the truth" Mom said as Frost

"Why me?" Dad pulled off his mask revealing the truth.

"Dad? You're… the Flash?!" We all proceeded to revealing our identities.

"Uncle Cisco? Dante? Mom? Josh? Nora? You all have powers?"

"Yes we and so do Thomas" Dad informed Thomas

"Why are you telling me this?"

"To protect you. There is something else. Someone who I would like you to meet, you too Nora"

"Who is it?"

"You Nora. Well… technically"

"What do you mean technically me?" I asked

"It's you from another timeline" At this point I see and older woman speed into the room. Same coloured lightning as myself.

"I've seen you before. It was the same day I met August"

"August?! Never mind. We're going to have this talk later. I called her here from Coast City because she's the only one who can stop Godspeed"

"How? You're the fastest person alive, except Godspeed, and you can't keep up with him"

"Because I can run around three times faster than our father Nora and eventually you will too" My older self said.

"How is that possible?"

"Nora, remember when we told you that you have an unusual DNA marker which limited the powers that you inherited from your mother?"

"Yeah"

"Well it didn't limit it, it… removed it"

"Wait… are you saying I won't have any of the same powers as Mom?"

"Unfortunately Nora. You will never have your mother's abilities but because of this it basically boost the speed force in your system by Five Hundred percent, that's why you can already run over Mach 1 with only having your powers for around a week. Now Thomas. You on the other hand do not have this marker and have both powers of your mother and I but you will never run faster than Mach 20"

**To be continued…**

**Twitter: Wellsthegrey**


	4. Author Note 1

**Author Note #1**

**Hey guys, so I will be taking a break from writing A New Dawn to recuperate and find where I want to take this book. Currently, I have no set goal for the book. What I mean is that I have no ideas for future chapters. I have no idea where it will end up. The only ideas I have right now are with the storyline with Godspeed but nothing after. It may be a few weeks before I update this story but after that time will be better content. Thank you for understanding.**

**-WellsTheGrey**


	5. Chapter 4: Snarts

**Chapter 4: Snarts**

**April 7th, 2033**

It has been around two weeks since I met my future self, well Alternate Future self. No Godspeed appearances it's just been us training at the HQ. Thomas has developed his powers but I have to make sure he does not get into trouble. Anyways today is just an ordinary day. Go to school, come back and do my homework. No training.

I was walking down the hall but was dragged into the girl's washroom.

"What the hell?" I yelled

"Quiet down Allen" Ruby said "I just want to talk"

"What do you want Snart? I'm going to be late for class"

"Oh, you're good. How do you pull off this ordinary teenager act?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"I know your Meta Allen. Same with Dibny, Ramon and Thawne"

"We're... we're not metas"

"I heard you four talking a couple of weeks ago behind the school about it"

"Fine, we're metas. What do you want?"

"I want to meet him"

"Who?"

"Your father. The Flash"

"How did you know that?"

"Well, since you're a Meta and definitely have some sort of speed-related powers"

"Wow, did not expect you to have actually some brain in that head of yours" She tries to punch me but I speed behind her and I put my arm around her neck.

"Don't ever try that again" I demanded. I let go of her neck and she drops to the floor coughing.

"After school. Meet me out back" I walk out quite pleased because she finally got what she deserves. It was a quiet day. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. I slowly told Francine, Thomas, Josh and Dante to meet me out back at the end of the day. It finally came time for me to meet Ruby behind the school so I grabbed my bag and started to make my way back there. While I was walking out I heard my name get called, it was August.

"Nora! Wait up!" He yelled. I stopped walking and turned back to see him rushing down the hall.

"Hey, August, what's up?" I asked

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out"

"Sorry, August I can't right now. I uh... need to head over to CCPD later and help my dad with something. I might be able to later though"

"Oh... ok"

"I'll give you shout later if I can" I yelled while rushing out. I felt kinda bad though. August doesn't really have any friends, well... other than Dante, Francine, Thomas, Josh and myself. I also kinda want to spend some time with him but this meeting is really important. I make my way around to the other side of the school to see and hear Josh and Ruby screaming at each other.

"There she is, finally. Maybe she can explain why you're here" Josh yells "Why the hell is she here?"

"She knows that we're metas" I explain

"What how?" Dante asked perplexed

"A couple of weeks ago she heard us talking back here"

"So what does she want?" Josh asked

"She wants in"

"And why should we let her?" Thomas exclaimed

"We shouldn't but, I've already contacted dad and he's allowed us to bring us to the HQ. Dante if you would"

"I think this is a bad idea" He says opening up a breach. We all enter it and exit in the HQ.

"Welcome Ruby" Dad greets us.

"You're... you're" Sputtered Ruby

"The Flash. That's correct" Dad says while removing his cowl "Or just Barry Allen"

"I knew it!" She yelled "I knew you were the Flash"

"And so did I" An unknown woman walks in.

"Mom?" Ruby asked perplexed

"Everyone this is Lisa Snart. Mother of Ruby over there"

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked

"Well, Team Flash And I go back quite far so when they said you had discovered their secret, they brought me in"

"Ruby, we have talked and decided that it would be too dangerous for you to join the team" Dad informed her.

"What I thought we had a deal!? I keep your team junior a secret but I join the team" Ruby seemed quite mad. It actually seemed like she wanted to help. I had to help.

"Dad. I think we should let Ruby help"

"What?!" Everyone said including Ruby.

"I think she could help us defeat Godspeed" Dad proceeds to look at Lisa which she proceeds to nod.

"Okay, but she's your responsibility. Okay everyone we need to be ready for Godspeed. Cisco, can you, Caitlin, and Lisa find a way to track him"

"On it" Uncle Cisco leaves with Mom and Lisa.

"Nora can you fill in Ruby with what has been going on?"

"I can do that" We end up walking out of the training room.

"Thank you Nora for letting me be part of the team"

"You better not have been lying Ruby. So anyways, Godspeed. Currently he's at top of our 'most wanted' list. He is the fastest man alive. Faster than my father and myself."

About an hour later after I debriefed Ruby, we got a communication from Dad telling us to return, quickly.

I ran us back and asked what was wrong "What's going on?"

"Godspeed! He's attacking Jitters"

"Okay. Francine and Ruby. You too stay here on comms. The rest of us will go to Jitters" Dad yells

"How do we work the comms?" Francine asks. Uncle Cisco runs over and pushes a few buttons.

"It's online. You don't have to push any buttons and watch the tracker we have on Godspeed. Let us know his position if we lost him" Uncle Cisco opens a breach and we jump through. We ended up right in the middle of Jitters and saw Godspeed running around the place with people huddled in corners, and on the floor. He stopped dead in his tracks and raced towards us.

"Ah, Team Flash. How lovely of you to join me this evening" He taunted

"Godspeed. It's time to end this" Dad spoke

"Maybe it is time. But part of me believes that my image will be required for a bigger picture"

"That bigger picture will be your defeat"

"You fools. You have no idea what is coming. I have seen it"

"Okay that's enough. You're coming with us"

"No, I don't think I will" He charges towards us. Dad takes point and runs towards him. Godspeed over powers Dad though and throws him back. I flank him though and he falls onto the ground. Mom freezes him to the ground.

"Now to see who our God of Speed really is" Uncle Cisco says while walking towards him. Godspeed starts to faze through the floor and disappears.

"What the?" I say very confused

"Where did he go? Cisco where is he?" Dad asked not seeing what happened

"I don't know. He just fazed through the ground and ice. The sewers are probably below Jitters"

"Dammit we had him"

"Hey over there" I yell while pointing to drops of blood

"Blood? Maybe it's Godspeed's. If we take a sample we should be able to find he or his relatives if we have any matching samples" Mom says

"Do it" Mom grabs a sample and we return to the HQ.

"Hey what happened we lost contact with you when you left" Francine asked

"He must of distribution field around Jitters" Uncle Cisco said

"I'm going to get this to my lab" Mom says before leaving.

**April 9th, 2033**

It has been two days since the attack on Jitters and we have not gotten anything from the blood sample. As it was Saturday I was just chilling up on my computer playing an online game with August when I hear a knock on the door.

**A/N: If anyone has any good names for this game that they are playing please suggest them. I will be using this game later on in the storyline. Just for some context it's an online FPS game that is set in 3033.**

I was curious so I told him I'll be right back and went to the stair well. I saw Dad walk to the door and open it to a man wearing a black suit.

"Mr. Allan, I wish to talk may I come in?" He asked.

"Of course Bruce" The man enters the house and they sit on the couch.

"What happened to lying low until Luthor gets off your trail?"

"That's why I'm here. I thought we could be of use to each other"

"What do you have in mind?"

"We work together. To defeat Godspeed and Luthor"

"Okay. I guess we'll be working together again... Batman"

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 5: Dark Knight

**Chapter 5: Dark Knight**

**Previously on 'A New Dawn'**

"Mr. Allan, I wish to talk may I come in?" He asked.

"Of course Bruce" The man enters the house and they sit on the couch.

"What happened to lying low until Luthor gets off your trail?"

"That's why I'm here. I thought we could be of use to each other"

"What do you have in mind?"

"We work together. To defeat Godspeed and Luthor"

"Okay. I guess we'll be working together again... Batman"

**And now the continuation**

**April 25th, 2033**

**Gotham City, New York**

"Nora, any sign of him?" Dad asks while we fend of the army of androids.

"No, he's not... here"

"Where could he be? This is the third warehouse on the list" We finally defeat the remaining androids.

"He could have gone underground after he went into hiding" Uncle Cisco suggested.

"Luthor probably would have gone underground once he knew we were hunting him" Bruce explained

"Where do we start though? We've been at this for two weeks and we've barely made any progress" Dad yells in frustration. It clicked that Luthor made these androids so if Uncle Cisco Vibes them it should give us a rough idea on where he is.

"What if Uncle Cisco vibes one of the androids? It could give us a rough idea on where he is" They all look at me and looked kinda annoyed.

"Why didn't we think of this sooner?" Dad says. Uncle Cisco walks over to one of the defeated androids and vibes it.

He stands back up and tells us where he is. "He's underground. He's under the city and he's got friends"

"Who?" Bruce asked

"Who do you think?"

"Godspeed" Dad said

"Cisco can you breach us there?" Mom asked

"No I can't... but the three of us can" Dante and Aunt Gypsy walk up next to Uncle Cisco and they all try to open a breach. The breach opens and we enter. Once we had exited the breach we noticed that it was only Godspeed and Luthor, just standing there, waiting.

"Luthor! You're out numbered you cannot win. Give up now. Not even your friend, Godspeed can save you" Bruce yells

"Oh but you're wrong Wayne. I'm not out numbered" As Luthor responded we see his androids appear out of thin air.

"Great. Now they can cloak" Cisco says.

"As you can see, I am not out numbered, but in fact... you are. I will give you a chance. Surrender and your team will be spared" Luthor threatened.

Dad steps in front of us all and answers. "Like hell we will"

The androids proceeded to charge at us with Luthor charging along side them. Godspeed on the other hand was busy fighting Dad, Thomas, Nora and myself. We try and fight Godspeed but he was too fast for us, only Nora could keep up with him. We tried to figure out a way to slow him down then we realized we had Thomas. Mom could have also down the job but he was moving too fast to aim at but Thomas can use his cyro abilities at faster than sound speeds.

"Thomas you have to freeze him" I yelled. He ran after him. He obviously could not keep up so Nora was able to slow him down enough so Thomas could freeze him. Thomas caught up and froze his legs and he tripped. Thomas and Mom proceeded to freeze Godspeed while I returned to help fight Luthor. We defeat Luthor and return to Godspeed gazing through the ice.

"You can never hold me Frost and neither can you Frostbite" He runs out but we don't bother to chase him. We return to Bruce and Uncle Cisco who were finishing off destroying the remaining androids.

"Where's Godspeed?" Dad asks

"Gone. He fazed through the ice"

"At least we captured Luthor"

**Four Hours Later**

**Star Labs, Central City, Missouri**

"Luthor is safely store underneath Gotham. He shouldn't be able to escape this time" Bruce informs us.

"Good. Now we can focus on capturing Godspeed"

Everyone leaves the room except for Dad and Bruce. I stay around the corner and listen.

"Before we continue and I ask you something Barry?" Bruce asks

"Of course. What is it?"

"It's about the speed force. What is it?"

"Well it's an extra dimension force that holds the universe together. It also allows certain people to tap into it's dimension and use they're abilities. Speed like Nora, Thomas, Godspeed and myself. Some people have created a drug that temporarily connects you to the speed force but it is very unstable and will eventually kill you" Dad explains

"Thank you Barry. I might have figured out how to stop Godspeed but I must return to Gotham"

"Then go. We will slow him down here until you can return. Good luck Bruce"

"And to you Barry" Bruce exits the HQ and leaves while Dad speeds off. I end up just returning home and going online to play with August.

**Cisco's POV**

I was trying to modify one of the batarangs that Bruce gave me. He asked if it could be modified to be attracted to kinetic energy.

"I guess having it be attracted to kinetic energy would be a way to defeat Godspeed but it could go after Barry" I said

"Cisco, it could go after Barry, Thomas, or Nora, both of them. But the fact that we could have a weapon that finally can defeat Godspeed, should we take this chance?" Cynthia asked

"But this could turn into another weapon that someone could steal and use against us" I pick up the Batarang and I get a vibe. Someone with red lightning and a Red Suit running around a destroyed Gotham City.

"Cisco? Hello?"

"Who... was... that?"

**Nora's POV**

We were eating dinner and we hear a knock on the door. Dad get's up and answers it.

"Hey Wally. Good to see you" Dad says while Uncle Wally walks in.

"Hi Uncle Wally" I say while walking up and giving him a hug.

"How's Jesse and Tess?" Mom asked

"They're both great but that is not why I'm here"

"The kid, in Coast City?"

"Yeah, I don't think he's ready yet, I mean, he burnt down a whole building to get revenge. I don't think he would work right now"

"Okay, keep working with him. Let me know if anything improves" Uncle Wally speeds off and Thomas, Mom and I are just looking at Dad.

"Whose this kid in Coast City?"

"His name is Daren Pierre, also known as is Inferno"

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 6: Start of Something Great

**Chapter 6: Start of Something Great**

**October 13th, 2033**

It has been a few months since we took down Lex Luthor and Godspeed in Gotham City. Godspeed however has gone silent. Most of the issues now in Central City have been some robberies and break-ins. Only a couple of things have change in this time. August and I have started to go out, Darren Pierre also know as Inferno has joined Team Flash operating in Coast City and we are getting closer to finding who Godspeed really is.

**Star Labs, Central City, Missouri**

"Cait, have you gotten anywhere?" Dad asks

"Actually I have and you're not going to like what I found" We walk over to Mom's monitor "I was able to find a match in the CCPD database"

"Who is it?"

"It's Julian"

"Wait, Julian Albert is Godspeed's father?"

"Barry I know it's insane but it's true. He is his father"

"He must have given his son powers"

"Why don't we give him a visit?" I ask

"No. I'll go"

"Why can't I come?"

"Nora, I just think you should sit this one out. Go hang out with August. You've been too focused on catching Godspeed" Dad speeds out, presumably heading to Iron Heights.

"Nora... Julian Albert was once a friend of your Father's, and of the whole team. But before you were born in 2016 he betrayed us all. It turns out he was responsible for Cobalt Blue arriving here, to this time"

"That was almost two decades ago. Shouldn't Dad have let it go by now?"

"That wasn't it. Sixteen years ago, he escaped Iron Heights. Two years later he came after your father. He... he almost killed your brother right here, in the cortex. You two must have been only two years old at the time" Mom started to shed tears. "It took us over a year to track him down and put him back in his cell where he belongs. That's why he hates him so much. That's why I hate him so much"

**An hour later**

I snuck into Iron Heights and found Dad yelling at Alchemy.

"You son of a bitch, tell me where he is!" Dad yelled

"Getting aggressive in our old age aren't we Barry"

"Where is your son Julian?!"

"He's here, in Central City" I see that he sees me "Is that who I think it is? Nora" Dad turns around and sees me around the corner.

"Nora! What are you doing here!?" He yells

"I had to come. I know why you didn't want me here Dad, but it doesn't matter. I know what he did... or almost did to Tommy"

"Ah, that's a name I haven't heard in a while" Julian said "How is the little guy?" Dad punches the glass barrier.

"You are so lucky that there is meta-dampeners in there or I swear to god I will kill you"

"Oh I doubt that very much Barry. You wouldn't do that in front of your daughter"

"To you... I would do it in front of anyone. Nora go home, go hang out with August for all I care just leave" I see Alchemy's face change when he mentions August

"Don't you even think about going after August!" I yell at Alchemy

"I would never go after him"

"Nora out... now!" I leave wondering why he said that he would never go after August.

**A few hours later**

**Team Flash HQ, Central City, Missouri**

I kept thinking about what Alchemy said and I spark a really bad thought into my head, what if August is Godspeed. I quickly dismissed the thought, for the most part. I hear an alarm go off and see Uncle Cisco breach in and run to one of the computers.

"What's going on?" I ask whilst running towards him

"There's been a break-in at Iron Heights" He said "Let's go!" He opens a breach and we jump through. We land in a chaotic mess. Prisoners reeking havoc. Fires and explosions. I speed every prisoner back into their cells, except for a couple. They're Metas

"Ah, Vibe and uh... I don't think we've met before" Alchemy said "Vibe tell the Flash to back off or there will be trouble"

"What are you going to do Alchemy?"

"It's just you three versus a Speedster and a Breacher" He points behind us where we see an explosion coming from S.T.A.R. Labs.

"That... that's what I will do"

"Oh my god!" I speed over there while Uncle Cisco Breached over. When we arrived we see debris everywhere and Godspeed and Lex Luthor.

"Vibe. Impulse. I'll make this simple... surrender now and I'll spare Team Flash" As he finishes talking Dad speeds in.

"We will never surrender" As Dad is speaking a breach opens up and the rest of Team Flash opens up.

"Now what about you. It's all of us verse you two"

"Oh... you think we came alone did you" Androids start to revile them selves and so do some other supervillains. Kevin Neal, Alchemy, Ra's al Ghul and Lobo.

"Cisco... now!" Dad yells. Uncle Cisco opens a breach which has Superman and Supergirl, Batman and Batwoman, Green Arrow and Blackstar all exited.

"Shall we begin?" A horrifying voice said.

"Joker!" Batman yell

"Oh yes, me! The Joker!"

"Flash, what do we do?" I ask

"We fight" We start to charge at each other. My father, Uncle Wally, Aunt Jesse and myself focused on Godspeed while Superman and Supergirl focused on Luthor. Uncle Cisco, Aunt Gypsy and Dante focused on Lobo. Mom and Thomas were dealing with the hoard of Androids while the Green Arrow and Darkstar were fighting Ra's al Ghul. Batman, Batwoman and Inferno were fighting joker and Kevin Neal.

"Nora, Cut him off!" Dad yells. I cut into an alley way and tackle Godspeed to the ground. Unfortunately, he was able the phase right through me and start running off again. I was about to chase after him but Dad stopped me.

"Nora, go back to S.T.A.R. Labs. Help them out there. We got Godspeed" Dad takes off followed by Uncle Wally and Aunt Jesse. I run back to S.T.A.R. Labs smashing some Androids on my way. When I arrive I see that they had defeated everyone except for the rest of the Androids and Lex Luthor. I start to phase into all the Androids, destroying them in the process.

"Luthor this is it. It's only you left" Bruce yells

"I will never give up" As he responds he grabs a grenade and throws it at Superman.

"A grenade. Really Luthor. You know that those don't do anything... to..." Superman starts to cough rapidly falling onto the ground.

"Kryptonite" Bruce said "We need to get him out of here"

"I got it!" Yelled Supergirl. She grab him and got him inside S.T.A.R. Labs. Mom would run in after them. We grab Luthor and rip him out of his suit. We finished off the rest of the Androids and put the villains in cuffs. Dad, Uncle Wally and Aunt Jesse would return without Godspeed.

"Where is?" I ask

"Gone. He was able to get away"

**Later that Day**

**Team Flash HQ, Central City, Missouri**

"Bruce we need this. Oliver back me up here" I hear dad having an argument with Bruce

"He's right Bruce. After the convergence of the Multiverse back in 2024, Earth has seen many new villains capable of destroying it" John responded

"Look at what happened a few years ago in Metropolis. Clark died to an alien that destroyed half the city. He was lucky enough that his heart started to beat again because of our sun" Dad said

"Okay, Okay fine. I'm in. But what about the others"

"Oh that shouldn't be hard. After all, we were just able to convince you so, we can convince anyone" Dad sarcastically responds. Dad calls everyone into the main hall.

"We have an idea. Something that will require everyone to be apart of. Something that will change the balance of power across the Universe" Dad says

"We propose a new order to protect the lives who inhabit the planet Earth. We propose a League of superheroes to protect and to serve justice" Bruce continued

"Yeah we're in" Everyone said

"But first what are you calling it?" Uncle Cisco asks

"Cisco!" Aunt Gypsy yells while slapping him across the arm.

"What!? Every team needs a name!"

"We are calling it the Justice League"

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 7: Betrayal

**Chapter 7: Betrayal**

**October 19th, 2033**

**Central City, Missouri**

It has been almost a week since the attack on S.T.A.R. Labs and the formation of the Justice League. Uncle Cisco is off world right now upgrading our Satellite. We would have helped if we didn't have another problem to deal with.

"Today, we say our final goodbyes to a loving mother and grandmother"

"My mother wasn't the greatest during my childhood. It was only about thirteen years ago where she really became part of my life. Even though she wasn't the greatest we will greatly miss her"

**Later that evening**

**Snow-Allen Residents, Central City, Missouri**

We are eating dinner when we hear a knock on the door. Mom goes up and answers it and there's a man standing there with a folder in hand.

"Hello are you Caitlin Snow?" The man asked

"Yes I am. How can I help you?"

"Well with the passing of your mother the owner of Tannhauser Industries has became vacant. However, as your mother's last wish before her departure, she left you that position" The man hands mom the folder "Congratulations Mrs. Snow" The man walks away and mom closes the door.

"Do you know what this means Barry?" Mom asks

"You have to run two companies?"

"This means I'll have more resources to develop new technologies. I plan on merging Tannhauser Industries into S.T.A.R. Labs!"

**Thomas' POV**

**Team Flash HQ, Central City, Missouri**

"Thomas, this is all I could find on August" Ralph hands me an envelope with some documents within it. "You know Thomas. If you think August is Godspeed, you should tell the rest of the team or at least your sister"

"Goodnight Ralph"

**The next day**

**Nora's POV**

"Nora! Nora!" I faintly hear dad yelling. "Wake up Nora!"

"What?! Why are you waking me up Dad? It's 4:37 in the morning"

"Godspeed is attacking Mercury Labs" I wake up almost immediately. We speed out to Mercury Labs and see guards knocked unconscious. We speed inside the facility to see Godspeed trying to break into a meta-secured Vault door that leads to a containment of Dark Matter.

"We have to stop him before he is able to retrieve that Dark Matter" Godspeed turns around and just looks at us

"You won't be able to stop me" He says "I'm trying to save everyone"

"Save everyone? What about all those people that you have killed?" I yell back

"I'm done with that life. I've eliminated the last person I will kill"

"And who is that?" Dad asks

"Alchemy... my father"

"You killed your father?" I asked

"Yes, I did. He wanted me to kill some very close to me. If you're looking for his body try the coastline of the city. Now if that's it I need this Dark Matter" He finally opens the Vault door and we proceed to try and apprehend him

"I'm trying to save Central City. I thought you of all people would understand that"

"Not if the person in question is a murderer"

"I do understand that I should be punished for what I've done but right now I need that Dark Matter to prevent the destruction of the city!"

"Go. Take it" Dad says

"What?! You're just going to let him take it?" I yell

"Yes I am. This one time"

"Thank you Flash" Godspeed grabs the dark matter container and speeds out

"Why did you let him take the dark matter?!"

"I need to know what he is going to do with it. I'll go find him and trail him. You need to go and find Alchemy and confirm if he is telling the truth about him killing his own father" We both speed out and I head and search the coastline. I search not even for 10 minutes until I found what I was looking for.

"Oh my god! He wasn't lying" I say to myself while looking at Alchemy's body. I get on comms and try to contact Dad. "Dad! I found Alchemy"

"Good bring him to S.T.A.R. Labs for an analysis" I pick up Alchemy's body and run to S.T.A.R. Labs. I place him on an examination table when Mom and some scientists walk in.

"We'll send all the data we collect to the Flash" Mom informs me. I nod and run back home. I contemplate about getting some more sleep but it's already 6:30 and I start school at 8:20.

**Later that day**

**Lampert High, Central City, Missouri**

I arrive at the school and search the school for Francine. I couldn't find her inside the building so I check outside. I found her and Ruby making out.

"Hey you two" They quickly pull apart

"Oh... hey Nora" Francine said embarrassed "How long have you been here?"

"For you, a couple of seconds. For me, an eternity. One of the down falls of having super speed. So, you two?"

"Yeah it kinda just happened" Ruby said also quite embarrassed

"Anyways, my dad and I found had another run in with Godspeed. He was trying to steal some Dark Matter from Mercury Labs. He said he needed it to save Central City"

"It doesn't sound like that's it"

"He killed Alchemy. He killed his own father because he wanted him to kill someone close to him"

"Who do you think it is?" Francine asks

"Could it be his mother or a significant other?" Ruby suggests

"We don't know but my father has all of the Justice League in the general vicinity looking for him here in Central City and the surrounding areas"

**Six hours later**

"Nora. We are needed at Headquarters" Dante said. We all go out back and he opens a breach and we go through.

"What's going on?" I ask

"It's Godspeed we found him" Uncle Cisco replies

"Where is he?" Dad asks

"He at Fox Memorial Park"

"Why would he be at the park? It doesn't make any sense" I ask

"It makes perfect sense. It's one of the most centralized places in Central City"

"But why does he need to be in the middle of Central City"

"Let's go find out" We leave the HQ through a breach and exit in the park.

"Flash? What do you want?" Godspeed said

"To stop you from doing whatever it is that you are doing"

"This is want Central City needs. No meta humans. It's what the world needs"

"That's why you need the dark matter. To synthesize your own Meta-Human Cure"

"Yes I did need to to create my own cure but I am doing this for the greater good of Central City"

"We can't let you do this Godspeed" I said

"I don't want a fight, Impulse"

"Well if you don't shut down that machine, that's what you are going to get"

"I can't do that"

"Then let's end this" Dad, Thomas and I start to charge at him while he does the same. He knocks Thomas down but he was able to get some good hits in. We start running around Central City while Uncle Cisco and Mom try to disarm the meta-human cure. Godspeed was able to lose my father but I am still on his tail. We stop back at the park.

"I don't want to hurt you Impulse. I don't want to hurt anyone. Not after what I have done"

"You're gonna be going straight to Iron Heights after we are done here" We start to fight again until he hits me pretty hard knocking me out.

**Godspeed's POV**

I finally was able to defeat Impulse. I see her mask fall off when she hit the ground, exposing her face.

"Nora?" I ask very shocked to see my girlfriend in front of me "Oh my god Nora!"

I remove my mask and run to her.

"Nora! Nora! Wake up please"

"What the?" I hear the Flash say.

_If Nora is Impulse that must mean that the Flash must be her father. The Flash is Barry Allen._

"August?! You're Godspeed?!" I here him yell.

"Mr. Allen I had no idea" I see Nora start to wake up.

"Nora are you okay?" I ask

**Nora's POV**

I reawaken to see August asking me if I'm okay.

"Yeah just a bit fuzzy. Where are we?" I ask still unable to open my eyes.

"Fox Memorial Park" Once he spoke I remembered what happened. I quickly open my eyes and try to get away from August.

"August how could you?"

"Nora I had no idea that you were Impluse"

"I will give you one chance. Leave now. Leave Central City permanently"

"Nora..."

"Now!" He speeds off leaving Central City. I could handle what just happened and just collapsed again, blacking out.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 8: The Return

**Chapter 8: The Return**

**May 4, 2024**

It has been almost six months since the defeat of Godspeed and August leaving. I have tried to move on but even though he lied to us about him being Godspeed, I still love him. He had his dark side, but he had an even brighter side.

**Lampert High, Central City, Missouri**

"Hey Nora, doing any better?" Ruby asks.

_In these past few months I have pushed almost everyone away. I haven't spoken to Francine outside of class in almost three months. I left Team Flash and the Justice League, but for some reason I haven't tried to push Ruby away. It's probably because I know she has gone through something like this before._

"Just like every other day in the past six months have been"

"You know, Francine may not understand exactly what you're going through but she misses you. Almost every time we hang out she start to tear up wonder when her best friend will return" Ruby starts to walk off towards her next class. I continue the day and for the most part nothing was exciting, that was until I returned to my locker to find a note saying to meet them behind the school at 2:35 pm. So when school ended I grabbed my stuff and headed out back. I saw the last person I would expect to be here, Mr August Heart.

"What do you want August?" I said

"I came back to protect you"

"Protect me? From what? The last time I checked I was almost as fast as you are"

"Nora. Another crisis is coming"

"A crisis? August the crisis happened in 2024. You know when the multiverse kinda exploded and merged into the one earth we have today? Ring any bells?"

"Nora. Trust me. We are about to have a major problem here and you need all the help you can get"

"Trust you? You lied to me. Multiple times"

"And you lied to me too. If you would have told me that you were a meta I wouldn't have done any of these things"

"Fine but I haven't been part of the team in months"

"Then I guess it's time to rejoin Team Flash"

**Team Flash HQ, Central City, Missouri**

We both speed into the HQ to find Francine and Ruby on comms.

"Barry he's been buried 20ft down" Francine says. I see Ruby look up at us.

"Francine" She says while pointing at us.

"I didn't expect to see you back here Nora and why is he here?" Francine asks

"He's here to help us fight another crisis that is coming. What's going on?"

"Bruce just destroyed a building in gotham and Thomas got trapped under it"

"We need to get over there, now!" I yell. We speed over to Gotham. It took a few minutes but we arrived at the battle site. We saw them trying to dig through the wreckage of the building. Unfortunately, the material was too dense to be able to phase through it.

"We can't phase through it" I tell August

"You might not be able to but I might be able to" He takes off and I follow. He phases through the rubble and exits with Thomas.

"What the hell? August? What are you doing here?!" Dad yells

"I'm here to help, and I did" August responds still holding Thomas.

"Dad, he's here to help"

"He lied. Why should we trust him?"

"You shouldn't" August responds "I've done too much to be fully redeemed but I'm still going to help. This crisis that I mentioned six months ago has started."

"What crisis?"

"I'll debrief you later. But for now we need to tend to Thomas"

"Agreed" Mom says "Take him back to S.T.A.R. Labs. I should be able to help Thomas" August takes off back towards Central City.

"I don't trust him. I can't have someone on Team Flash that I can't trust"

"Then trust me Dad"

"Fine but he's your responsibility" Uncle Cisco opens a breach which leads to S.T.A.R. Labs and we enter it.

**A few hours later**

**S.T.A.R. Labs, Central City, Missouri**

It has been a few hours later and Mom was able to stabilize Thomas.

"So let me get this straight. Bruce Wayne causes this crisis?" Dad asks

"Yeah. Somehow he gains a connection to the speed force and becomes a speedster himself" August responds.

"How?"

"I don't know"

"Dammit August how does he gain his speed?!" Dad yells.

"Barry, I don't know. If I did I would tell you but I don't know"

"I don't trust you August. You shouldn't even be here. If it wasn't Nora, I would have thrown you into cell at Iron Heights"

"I know and I should pay for what I have done. I am going to pay for what I have done. However right now we need to focus on stopping Wayne and stopping this crisis"

"Dad I agree. We should deal with August after we finish this"

"Fine" Dad says while waking away.

**Two hours later**

We have trying to track Bruce for a couple of hours until we found something.

"We got a hit!" Uncle Cisco yells

"Where?" I ask

"Face recognition picked him up in Star City"

"Call the Justice League" Dad says. We search Star City for hours until we find him.

"Barry Allen. Welcome"

"Bruce you're coming with us"

"No Barry I not. You're coming with me" Once Bruce finished he pressed a button and it started to pull Dad towards a machine.

"Dad!" I yell. I try to move towards him.

"No Nora. Don't come any closer. You could get stuck in this too" Dad gets pulled into this container.

"Nora what's happening?" Mom asks

"Dad he's getting pulled into some sort of container"

"What are you doing Bruce?" I ask. He pushes a few buttons and this loud alarm goes off. Bruce runs into a container himself and it closes on him.

"Something I should have done long ago" The two containers spark and both of them disappeared.

"Dad!" I scream

Another person reappeared in a third container. One dressed all in black with red lightning.

"Alfred did it work?"

"Yes sir. You would have seemed that you have successfully merged yourself with Barry Allen and gained his abilities"

"What have you done to my father?"

"I don't know and I don't really care. I have his powers now"

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 9: Aftermath

**A/N: It has definitely been a while since I last updated A New Dawn. Last time I updated was around 6 months ago now and now with the whole quarantine I thought of returning to continue where the last part of A New Dawn left of. I hope you guys enjoy this story arc and are staying safe at home from Covid-19.**

**Previously on 'A New Dawn'**

"No Barry I'm not. You're coming with me" Once Bruce finished he pressed a button and it started to pull Dad towards a machine.

"Dad!" I yell. I try to move towards him.

"No Nora. Don't come any closer. You could get stuck in this too" Dad gets pulled into this container.

"What are you doing Bruce?" I yell.

"Something I should have done long ago" The two containers spark and both of them disappeared.

"Dad!" I scream

"Alfred did it work?"

"Yes sir. You would have seemed that you have successfully merged yourself with Barry Allen and gained his abilities"

"What have you done to my father?"

"I don't know and I don't really care. I have his powers now"

**And now the continuation...**

"Dad!" I yell. Bruce speeds off while I fall on my knees. August speeds in and runs over to me.

"Nora, what happened?"

"Bruce... he... he took me father. He somehow merged with him"

"How is that possible?" He asked

"I don't know. But we need to stop him"

**Team Flash HQ, Central City, Missouri**

"How are we going to stop Bruce now? It was hard enough before with his billions of dollars but now with Barry's powers..." Kara complained

"What if we subject him to absolute zero temperatures?" Uncle Cisco suggested "Like maybe from a walking refrigerator"

Uncle Cisco looks at Mom who it currently be consoled by Ruby.

"Maybe we should address something first Cisco?" Dig asks

"Right" He responds "We have decided that we must remove some members from the Justice League"

"And who would those be Uncle Cisco?" I ask

"You, Francine, Dante, Josh, Ruby, Mia and Daren"

"What?! Why?" We all yelled

"Because Bruce is very dangerous and we can't afford losing all of you to him"

"Wally you have to convince him to let us stay on the team" Daren says

"I can't Daren because it was my idea. Now with Barry being gone we can't take any chances. However you seven will be part of a new team. The Young Justice"

"That's right. And your first assignment is to locate Bruce Wayne's sons. Damien Wayne and Dick Grayson. They used to operate in Gotham under the aliases Robin and Nightwing but since Bruce went on this rampage, they've disappeared"

"What about you guys?"

"We will be going on a manhunt for our so called friend named Bruce Wayne" They started to walk outside until we heard something land outside of the building. Once we heard the sound we all started to run outside. Once we got outside we saw the Waverider. The Legends walked out of the ship.

"We heard about Barry. We're so sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen" Ray said

"What do you mean this wasn't supposed to happen" I ask

"We've double checked with our Gideon and Barry was not supposed to merge with Bruce Wayne. This... Red Death, shouldn't exist"

"That's a good name" Uncle Cisco said

"Not now Cisco!" Dig yelled "We could use all the help we could get"

**May 28th, 2034**

**Gotham City, New Jersey**

"Recon Team, anything?" Mia asks

"City's subway is clear. They aren't hiding down here" Dante says

"Nothing downtown" I say while searching the city.

"Wait I think I found something" Daren reports

"Where?" Mia asks

"Wayne Tower. 39th floor. I'm detecting two heat signatures at the south-west side. They are small enough to be them."

"Why haven't we seen those signatures before?" Ruby asks

"I don't know"

"I'm on it!" I yell. I run as fast as I can to the building and up to the 39th floor. When I arrive a see a breach open. "I've got this Breacher"

"You never leave the open without backup" We head towards the south-west side of the building and we see the two kids however, they don't look like they are coming quietly.

"Just leave us alone" Damien yells

"I'm sorry but we need you to find your father" I say

"We don't want to find our father. It's not him anymore" He throws a mine against the wall and it drags me to it. It was a kinetic mine.

"Now leave us alone" They run out, jump through the window.

"Dammit, they're gone" Dante says "Inferno anything?"

"No nothing. We lost them"

"Rendezvous at HQ" Mia says

**A few hours later**

**Iron Heights, Keystone City, Missouri**

Ever since August surrendered himself to the authorities and was sent to Iron Heights, I try to see him every couple of weeks. I also get Francine with the help of Uncle Cisco to disable any audio and video footage with our visits.

"Nora. It's good to see you again" He said

"It's good to see you as well August"

"Have you been able to track down Bruce's sons?"

"Yeah but they got away. We still are looking. My offer still stands August"

"No I can't. Besides, your father wouldn't have allowed it, so I don't think your mother would either"

"My father is gone and my mother doesn't run the Young Justice. With a click of a button you can be free and not be on the run. You can have your life back"

"No! Nora I can't. I deserve this. I deserve to be locked up. I need to repay for my crimes"

"Then at least let me have them transfer you to S.T.A.R. Labs"

"They wouldn't allow it"

"Watch me! Guards!" I yell. One guard opens the containment door and walks in. "I want him to be transferred to S.T.A.R. Labs"

"On who's authority?"

"On the authority of my mother, Dr. Caitlin Snow-Allen" They sedate August and have him moved to the S.T.A.R. Labs containment unit.

**S.T.A.R. Labs, Central City, Missouri**

"Nora? What the hell!" Mom said "Why did you have CCPD transfer August here on my authority?"

"Because Mom, we need him. Ever since Dad..."

"Stop talking like he's gone, he's not and we are going to get him back"

"Mom, Dad is gone and he's not coming back and we can use all the help we can get"

"He's not joining the Justice League and most certainly not the Young Justice" Mom starts to walk away.

"That's not your call to make" I yell "I will talk with Uncle Cisco cause I can tell you are still dealing with the loss of Dad" I use an extrapolator to breach to the HQ.

"Uncle Cisco!" I yell

"Hey Nora what's up?" He asks

"I can't get through to Mom that we need the extra help on Young Justice. Since Daren and Uncle Wally are gone most of the time I think that we need another full time member"

"Who were you thinking?"

"August"

"No! Not August we can't trust him"

"I can and I do trust him. He would be a valuable asset. Please Uncle Cisco, if you don't trust him then trust me"

"Fine, we'll have him transferred from Iron Heights but he is your responsibility"

"About that..."

"What did you do?"

"I kinda had him transferred already to S.T.A.R. Labs"

"How could you of transferred him already unless... you didn't"

"I kinda did"

"Nora! Your mother can get into some serious trouble if he causes trouble"

"I know but I had to"

"Get him suited up"

**A few hours later**

"Look. I know no one else trust me like Nora does and I don't expect forgiveness" August said

"Yeah. You kinda tried to kill all of us last year" Mom yelled

"I know and I should be paying for my crimes sitting in a cell"

"No you shouldn't. You should be paying for your crimes by helping us catch Bruce and saving my Dad"

"That's why we have decided to make you a member of the Young Justice" Uncle Cisco said "Don't screw this up August"

"Don't worry I won't"

"Now I have done some work on your suit. You now have a fully functional HUD and a night vision or Infrared overlay"

"Let's go get these guys"

"We last picked them up in Coast City"

"Daren and Wally are there right now but they are dealing with their own mission. Let's go" I said

**Coast City, California**

"I think I've detected them" August said

"Where?"

"Near the port" I run over and meet August. We are shortly followed by Mia and Thomas.

"Francine. Have they detected us yet?"

"No. Ruby and I haven't detected any movement outside of the pier"

"Let me go in and talk to them maybe I can convince them to help us" August suggests

"No I'll do it" I said. I start to walk off but August grabs my arm.

"Nora. I have been them before remember. I also had a father who went nuts and started killing people"

"Fine but be careful"

"I always am" August walks off.

**August's POV**

I walk into the abandoned building and I hear some movement.

"Dick? Damien?"

"Who are you? We've never seen you before. Are you with those other heroes?" Dick responds

"I will be honest with you. I am but I've come to talk"

"Why can't you people just leave us alone?"

"Look, I know what you two are going through"

"How could you?"

"My father also went insane and started killing. This guilt got to me and I started killing as well even coming close to killing your father but with this team I am now trying to repay those crimes I committed" They both come out of the shadows and lowered their weapons. "Please. We need your help to find your father and rescue someone he took from this team"

"Okay. We'll help you find our father" We walk out of the building

**Nora's POV**

August walks out of the building with Damien and Dick.

"They've agreed to help us find their father"

"Let's get them back to Central City" I walk up to August.

"How did you know opening up to them would convince them?" I ask

He took a moment to respond "I didn't" I start laughing before we all head back to Central City.

**To be continued**


	11. Chapter 10: New Arrivals

**Chapter 10: New Arrivals**

**August 18th, 2034**

**Gotham City, New Jersey**

"Our Father would be here" Dick said

"Inferno, do you see any heat signatures?" Mia asks

"I see only one heat signature but it's pretty strong. It's him"

"Alpha Team, you're up" August and I grab Damien and Dick and run inside.

"You and Robin go check the western wing. Nightwing and I will go check the eastern" We start to walk off.

"Impulse" August yells "Watch your back"

"You too" We go check the eastern side and we find Bruce's old suit.

"I wish Dad would realize what he is doing is wrong. Mom wouldn't want this" Dick said

"Wait... he doing this because your mother died?"

"Yeah you didn't know? Not surprised considering it's my father. She was killed five years ago by Bane. After that he changed. Two years later, Bane was found dead with multiple Batarangs in his head" An uncomfortably time passes until August jumps on comms.

"N-Nora, help"

"Godspeed what's going on?" I get no response back.

"Blackstar, Godspeed is down. We need everyone, now. I'm going to retrieve Godspeed"

"Negative, Impluse. Fall back and regroup. We need the League's help." Mia says

"I'll send Nightwing back but I'm going to find Godspeed"

"Impluse. Fall back now. That's an order" I turn off comms.

"Nightwing. Fall back. I'll go find Godspeed" Dick runs off out of the mansion. I go to the western wing and found a hidden door open" I go down the hidden hallway until I see part of August's suit with a pile of blood.

"Oh my god, August" I pick up the debris and continue down the hall. I find a bunch of equipment. I somehow activate an A.I. inside the room.

"Hello Nora Snow-Allen" The A.I says

"Hi. Who are you and how do you know who I am?"

"I'm the Artificial Logical Ferocious Ratifying Effective Determinant, also know as A.L.F.R.E.D., created by Professor Wayne and I know all the information about the Justice League members"

"Do you know what happened to Godspeed?" I ask

"Godspeed. Last known record on Godspeed indicates that he was transferred to S.T.A.R. Labs by Dr. Caitlin Snow-Allen"

"Dammit" I start to hear a beeping noise coming from behind the console. I walk behind and I see a charge set behind it. I see I count down from 2 to 1. I run out of the mansion just I time to see the place completely detonate.

"Nora. Come in. Nora" I hear through the comms.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm here"

"Report back now" I run back to the recon team

"Nora. What was that? You compromised the mission to find August and where did it get us. It got us with nothing. We are back to square one because of you" Mia yelled

"Okay. Mia that's enough" Daren yelled "We still have the tracker on August. He will lead us to Bruce"

"This isn't over" Mia says while heading towards the bicopter.

**A few hours later**

"She doesn't listen to orders! She thinks that she can do whatever she wants in the field. Without a command chain in the field we will fall" Mia yells

"And you never leave a man behind, you taught me that Dig" I said

"But you always have to respect the chain of command"

"Okay that's enough, both of you. One thing that serving with Oliver taught me was when you have a conflict with someone out in the field, you're never in clear mind state. So until both of you have resolved your issues, you're both off the team. Effective immediately." John informs us

"What?! Who will run the team then?" Mia asks

"We'll put Dante in charge"

**August's POV**

I slowly awake in a dark room, only accompanied by the chair I was sitting on. I immediately notice that my powers are gone. I looked around the room for a exit until I see Bruce Wayne walk into the room.

"Ah, you're finally awake" He said

"What the hell do you want with me?!" I scream

"Well Mr. Heart. I need your DNA"

"My DNA. Why do you want my DNA?"

"Because you are unique. Both your father and yourself, are very unique. You see your father got his powers from an item called the Philosopher's Stone not from the Particle Accelerator. Because of this your DNA can be... well manipulated"

"What are you planning Bruce?"

"Well I can't tell you everything now can I August. Now where shall I begin"

**August 20th, 2034**

_I don't know how much longer of this I can withstand. I need to find a way out of here._

I look around and I see that there is a lock on the door. My guess is he did not want people hacking the door. I take off the comms unit off my suit and open it up and take out one of the more sharper and thinner parts. It took a while but I was able to pick the lock. I open the door and immediately feel my speed returning and speed out of the complex. When I exit the facility I ran I far as I could until I realized that I was on an island. The only major feature of the island is the mountain that is also on it. I speed around looking around the island until I find a bunker. I enter the bunker to find is all rundown. It's an old A.R.G.U.S. Bunker. I slowly walk around until I am hit by a trap.

"The hell?" I yell. Ropes fly at me and I get pinned to the wall. I faze out of it until I see someone walk out of the shadows wearing all red and a bow and arrow pointed at me.

"Who are you and how did you find me?" The man asks

"My name is August Heart. I go by the name Godspeed. I was abducted by Bruce Wayne and kept hostage for I don't know how long. Where are we?"

"Purgatory"

**Nora's POV**

_I can't believe this. First August gets taken then I get kicked off the team. Now I don't even have the ressources to find him. Unless._

**August 22nd, 2034**

**Hub City, Illinois**

"Dibny"

"Caiden"

"I hear that you're continuing your search for Dearbon, and isn't he a bit too young to be your new partner?"

"Do you have information or not?"

"I do but not the information you want" I see a few men walk out behind Ralph and Josh and a few more in front of them.

"Loring paid good money to keep you away and I always fulfill my end of the bargain" I speed in there tying them up.

"Nora? What are you doing here?" Ralph asks

"You're welcome Ralph" I say sarcastically "John kicked me off the team so I'm creating my own. I need your guys help"

"I'm sorry Nora but we can't. We're getting close to finding Mom" Josh said

"No Josh, we're not. But I won't rest until I find her. You on the other hand should go. Help Nora fight this demon"

"But Dad I want to help find Mom"

"Josh I can take it from here"

**A few hours later**

**Central City, Missouri**

"So you want to find August?" Josh asks

"Yeah. No one else thinks we should but we need him" I reply

"Do we have anyone else on the team?"

"No but I have two ideas"

**The Glades, Star City, Washington**

_The first is Zoe Ramirez, also know as the second Wild Dog._

"I thought I taught you last time what happens when you do this Derick. I guess I have to teach you again"

"Oh, do you mind? I brought some friends" Six other gang members walk out behind him. "This should be fun" They start to fight, with Zoe still being able to stand her ground.

"Should we help her?" Josh asks

"Give her a minute" Zoe knock a bunch of them down before some vans pull up with even more people

"Now let's lend a hand" I run out grabbing a couple of them and throwing them back into the van. Josh comes down and lends Zoe a hand with the gang members already fighting her.

"Should I be concerned that the masks from Central City are here in the Glades?" She asks

"Kind of" I say "We're putting together a team to stop a threat not only to my city but to the yours as well"

"When do we start?"

"Right after we pick up one other person. You would know where we can find Queen would you?"

"I thought you were already working with her?"

"The other one"

**Queen Residence, Star City**

We knock on the door. We hear half a dozen locks unlock before the door creaked open.

"Oh my god. Nora!" It was Felicity "Come in all of you"

"Hi Felicity" Zoe said awkwardly

"Zoe. So what can I do for the three of you?"

"We need to find him. We need Williams help"

**To be continued...**


End file.
